1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for exhaust gas purification.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, exhaust gas regulations for automobiles and the like have been enforced. To cope with these regulations, various exhaust gas purification catalysts which are configured to efficiently remove hydrocarbons (HC), carbon monoxides (CO), nitrogen oxides (NOx) and the like in exhaust gas have been developed (see, for example, Non-patent Document 1).
However, conventional exhaust gas purification catalysts may not achieve sufficient purification performance for exhaust gas such as NOx.